


The Things We Do For Others

by CloverzBandit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Abusive Parent, Abusive Relationships, Advanced Technology, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma, Brain Damage, Brainwashing, Depression, Dyslexia, F/F, Foster Care, Gen, Human AU, Insomnia, Memory Loss, My head canon, Needles, Other, Panic Attacks, Passing Out, Prison, Sleep Deprivation, Suffering, Torture, i'll put more tags later, mention of sex/rape, mention of suicide, oof, possible Tachypnea, possible amnesia, shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverzBandit/pseuds/CloverzBandit
Summary: This is it, my apartment.....Things take an unexpected turn....





	1. How it all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic.....Hope you guy like it.

_ Well… today’s the day. _

 

_ I finally get a fresh start, a new life, a new identity… _

 

There I was, at my new “apartment.” I would call it a “several spacious buildings in one place for legal immigrants with no parents or home or friends to go to….”  _ Yea, apartment it is then. _

 

That was my first mistake. Getting too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn’t hear someone approach me. As soon as  **it** hits me, I felt discomfort in my back…. Then my neck. But as I process what was happening, my legs give out, my thoughts stop, and everything fades away.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Beep…..

 

Beep….

 

Beep, Beep…..

 

Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep

 

_ Where….the….hell…. _

 

I bolt upright but something stops me. I look down. Every part of my limbs was restrained. They were cuffed to cold metal. I start to struggle but…..  _ why am I so weak? Where the hell AM I?! _

 

I start to struggle less, to more of an uncomfortable wiggle. I hear the beeping getting louder and louder. I’m freaking out. I start to speak but….  _ Why is their duct tape on my mouth…..? _

 

I get even more panicked. The beeping getting faster and faster….and….faster…’nd… faster…’en….slower…?

 

I start to feel light headed. The world a blur. All I hear is, a what sounded like, a door opening..and footsteps? I can’t think straight. I slowly go into black…..black, black, and…. blue….. then all becomes bright white. White and static. Static and white.

 

“sᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛ ʟᴀᴘɪs ʟᴀᴢᴜʟɪ,615xʟ. ᴘʀᴏᴄᴇssɪɴɢ……. ʀᴇᴘʀᴏɢʀᴀᴍᴍɪɴɢ sᴛᴀʀᴛɪɴɢ. ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ sᴄᴀɴ. ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ sᴄᴀɴ sᴛᴀʀᴛɪɴɢ……… ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ. ʀᴇᴘʟᴀᴄɪɴɢ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴇs……… ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ. ʀᴇᴘʀᴏɢʀᴀᴍᴍɪɴɢ ғɪɴɪsʜᴇᴅ.”

  
  


Click….

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Wait…. who am I. What are these pictures? Pictures of me….waiting? Waiting for what? _

 

I was in a white room. Nothing but white….except a…. a vision from the outside world. People questioning me of something I couldn’t answer.  _ What are these “Crystal Gems” they're talking about?  _

 

Click-

 

Another one, a p̶i̶c̶t̶u̶r̶e̶. I hear a crack….. waiting…..my back. Then a bright light. Waiting…..Someone picks me up.  _ How can she h̶o̶l̶d̶ m̶e? _ She then puts me in a box and seals it shut.

 

Click-

 

Waiting….

 

Waiting……...

 

Waiting………….

 

Waiting for someone to find me.  _ How long have I been here? It feels like over a t̶h̶o̶u̶s̶a̶n̶d̶ y̶e̶ars….. what, am I waiting for? _

 

Click

 

* * *

 

I slowly gain consciousness. When I do, it takes longer than usual. About….20 minutes, I think. I look around. I’m here again, not a surprise. A w̶h̶i̶t̶e̶ room…. but no v̶i̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ of the o̶u̶t̶s̶i̶d̶e̶ w̶o̶r̶l̶d̶.  _ This is d̶i̶f̶f̶e̶r̶e̶n̶t̶. _ I once again wait. Waiting for what? I have no clue.

 

…..

 

_ Wait, this isn’t right. _

 

A sudden shock of pain

 

“Agh!” I cry out

 

“Mmwhg. ‘his is a mngr tat con temch you a lot about….” I hear someone muffling. People?

 

“Cool!” A voice replied 

 

“Show us the Galaxy Hub.”

 

Silence….

 

“Show us the Galaxy Hub!” The voice demanded.

 

Silence…..

 

“Oh come on! I know you’ve seen it! Huh, It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. Huh, what a shame.”

 

“It doesn’t seem broken to me!”

 

“Oh well, I guess that’s the end of our lesson.”

 

It sounded different. As if the female like voice was walking away…?

 

“So you can say...class is over?!”

 

“Yes, good Steven, there are many ways to say the same thing.”

 

“Class is over!” The presumable voice of Steven excitedly said while I heard quick footsteps. 

 

_ What the heck is going on? _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


This cheerful boy was…. interesting and sounded...happy? _ Maybe he can help me out of this p͠l͠a͠c͠e͠….but, how? _

 

As Steven did a little danced, the outside world came to view again and a van came into view. The van keeps saying…..Mayor...Dewey?

 

“Arrriph, Rr watch where you're going you little-!” I shouted in worry. Once it came out,  _ shit! I MESSED UP! _

 

The two talked for a moment, then the van drove by, leaving me and Steven alone.

 

“What just happened?” Steven asked, confused.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“I got to go tell the Gems!” He said excitedly

 

“Nooooo!” I shout.

 

“Don’t be shy, they’ll love you!” He said back. 

 

“Nooo-Noooo-Nooo,” I say again.

 

_ Oh no no no _

 

“Aha, don’t worry, they're a good audience.” He said confidently as he ran

 

_ Crap! I fudged up! _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Oh no-oh no-oh no-OH NO _

 

“Come on, I want to help you! What can I do!” Steven pleaded.

 

Then suddenly, it h͎i͎t͎s͎ me

 

The v̶i̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ came to my mind. I didn’t know what it meant, but Steven was doing it.

Once he removed what was needed, white came to my vision. Then…. the world.

 

I land on the ground with all fours, limbs shaking. I hear him coming closer. I whip my head around.

 

“Thank you...” I said with a joyful groan. I stand up. I fell instantly, but Steven catches me.

 

“You didn’t l̶e̶-“ I let out but someone shouted, interrupting my sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmm, this sounds familiar....wonder why.....?
> 
> If you would like more chapters, please let me know. Maybe I can do a series with this....


	2. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets a lead

Run

 

Run is all I can do. I don’t want to get knocked out again. I don’t want to be trapped their anymore.

 

I run, run to we’re that familiar place was.  _ Where is here again? Oh yes, Beach City. My...my uh, what was it. _ After being trapped in a  _ m͠i͠r͠r͠o͠r͠ _ s̶o̶ l̶o̶n̶g̶, I can’t remember anything from my past. I think that I need to get “h͠o͠m͠e͠.” But where is “h͠o͠m͠e͠?”

 

“Augh!” I yell. There it is again, the shock of pain.

 

I drop to my knees, still yelling in pain.  _ Good thing I lost those people that were chasing me. _ As the pain subsides, I try not to question it. When I get up, I was in another area I never seen before.  _ That’s not surprising. It’s like I’m lost in s͞͞p͞͞a͞͞c͞͞e͞͞ with nowhere to go. _

 

As I collect myself, I look around my surroundings. I was in an open area with a road on the left side of me. I walk to the road.  _ Maybe I can hitchhike? _ I put a thumbs up and waited. In about a half hour, I was half asleep, hugging myself, when a van stops in front of me. Along with a lion by its side, carrying a girl and Steven on it's back

 

I stand and back away quickly. Stop in a protective stance. The 3 that were chasing me stared at me. I felt like a deer in the headlights, waiting for them to end my life. But, oddly, they just stood there, looking at me like I was a monster, a h̶e̶l̶p̶l̶e̶s̶s̶ monster. Then there was an older liking man with sunburns on his limbs and a beard. Next to him, now, was the girl and Steven.

 

As I process, Steven walks forward

 

“You shouldn’t be here.” I gather up the courage and state in a stern voice.

 

“But it’s me, Steven!” He says like I’m far away.

 

“Go away, Before I make you.” I say threateningly.

 

“But were ‘Beach Summer Fun Buddies’!”

 

“Nooooo! You’re h̶e̶l̶p̶i̶n̶g̶ them. Your o̶n̶e̶ o̶f̶ the so-called ‘C͎r͎y͎s͎t͎a͎l͎ G͎e͎m͎s͎’!” I spit harshly.

 

That sets the two of the three angry. They try to run forward but the tallest one holds them back. “Easy.” she says.

 

“What do you mean, everybody need help, right? Just let us help you.” Steven pleads

 

“You d͠o͠n͠'t͠ u͠n͠d͠e͠r͠s͠t͠a͠n͠d͠, just….leave me alone.” I say weakly

 

“We’re not leaving you, not until you tell me what’s wrong!” He pleads again, more sounding like an order.

 

_ O̶r̶d̶e̶r̶….o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶...just a t̫o̫o̫l̫. u̫s̫e̫d̫ as a t̫o̫o̫l̫. _

 

_ “Do as your told!” A familiar voice in my head o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶s̶ me. Not today. Not t͠h͠i͠s͠ t͠i͠m͠e͠. No one can s̶t̶o̶p̶ m̶e̶ a̶n̶y̶m̶o̶r̶e̶! _

 

And that’s what triggered it. I unconsciously step forward and pick Steven up by the collar of his pink star shirt. I lost control of my body, they have a mind of their own.

 

“LEAVE.ME.ALONE!” I say harshly, sending a push for Steven to slam into the taller of the three.

 

And that’s how hell broke loose. I quickly ran to the three and tied them up with a chain I didn’t even know I had. They struggled and grunted. The slender woman that I somehow recognize yells out. “Run!” she shouts. Then the lion roars at me and tries to paralyze me with his oddly high pitched roars. I run back and forward, eventually running closer and throwing a chain directly at the lion. It tied him up too. Now it was me, the girl, and Steven. I run to them and held both in a choke hold. But suddenly, the van came crashing to my left side, throwing me off my feet and on the ground.  Leave the girl gasping for air and Steven coughing. “Connie-” Steven let out but the man interrupted. “Is this a normal mission for you, cause I’m not sure I’m comfortable I am with you going on these any-MMMMore!” He wasn’t paid attention as I got up limply and chained the bumper. I suddenly had a r̶u̶s̶h̶ of in-human strength come over me and throw the van up in the air. “DAD!” Steven cries

 

It lands face first into the ground. The man brakes the door open, coughing. “Co, Co, Coh, aohh.” He groans in pain. The so-called Connie and Steven ran up to him. “Dad, Dad! Are you okay!” Steven questions, holding him in his arms to support him. “Oah, I think my leg is broken. See, this is why we wear seat belts, kids.” He forces out in pain. Steven stood up and turns to me. Looking at me straight in the eyes, a stern look plastered on his face. “I don’t want to fight anymore.” He states. Without thinking, I bare a fist and ran towards him.

 

_ What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing! WHAT AM I DOING! _

 

Luckily for both of them, Steven catches my fist with one hand, looking unfazed. E̶v̶e̶r̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ s̶t̶o̶p̶s̶. My mind, my action, my e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶. I visabley freeze and crash to the ground on my knees, like I’m begging for forgiveness or hailing to a king. My mind races a million miles per second. It all comes c͎r͎a͎s͎h͎i͎n͎g͎ d͎o͎w͎n͎ a͎l͎l͎ a͎t͎ o͎n͎c͎e͎…..He walks up to me confidently, stops in front of me, goes on his knees, and moves my chin up to make me look straight in his dark brown eyes. My vision is blurry because of the tears in my eyes, I can’t help but shiver like a leaf in his hold. 

 

“Wh-what are you doing here? Why aren’t you scared of me? Why do you want to help me after what I just did?!” I shout out, confused and angrily.

 

“I-wha-no, what are YOU doing here? What are you trying to do here? This is crazy and confusing…..Can’t we work this out? Where all human here. Can’t we get to know each other and be friends.?”He pleads.

 

“You d͠o͠n͠'t͠ g͠e͠t͠ i͠t͠, Steven….Your friends….They d͠o͠n͠'t͠ c͠a͠r͠e͠ about people l̶i̶k̶e̶ m̶e̶. T͠h͠e͠y͠ j͠u͠s͠t͠ p͠r͠o͠t͠e͠c͠t͠ w͠h͠a͠t͠'s͠ i͠m͠p͠o͠r͠t͠a͠n͠t͠ t͠o͠ t͠h͠e͠m͠ a͠n͠d͠ t͠o͠s͠s͠ o͠u͠t͠ p͠r͠e͠s͠u͠m͠a͠b͠l͠e͠ t͠h͠r͠e͠a͠t͠s͠ t͠h͠a͠t͠ i͠n͠t͠e͠r͠f͠e͠r͠e͠ w͠i͠t͠h͠ t͠h͠e͠i͠r͠ b͠e͠l͠i͠e͠f͠s͠. B͠u͠t͠, I͠ n͠e͠v͠e͠r͠ b͠e͠l͠i͠e͠v͠e͠d͠ i͠n͠ t͠h͠i͠s͠ m͠e͠t͠h͠o͠d͠…” I say.  _ How do I know that?! _

 

As I collect myself, I push Stevens hand away, get up, and walk along the road. Steven follows me while Connie unchains everyone and they left Steven and me alone to talk privately.

 

“I just...want to g͠o͠ h͠o͠m͠e͠…” I say quietly, sitting down, facing the distant town. Steven following suit.

 

“I know how important home can be, but I’m worried about you. You just a̶p̶p̶e̶a̶r̶e̶d̶ o̶u̶t̶ o̶f̶ a̶  _ m͠i͠r͠r͠o͠r͠ _ , ran away, and caused a fight.” Steven answered back, concern written in his voice.

 

“I only did those things because I’m l͠o͠s͠t͠ and c͠o͠n͠f͠u͠s͠e͠d͠. If I only knew where I came from I could-just…..Ugh, this is never going to work.” I say doubtfully.

 

Steven takes a while to answer, but gasps on a realization. “I have an idea where you could have come from!”

 

“Wait, you do?”

 

“Yeah, based on your outfit, I would say you came from the H͎o͎m͎e͎w͎o͎r͎l͎d͎ D͎i͎s͎t͎r͎i͎c͎t. It’s about 2,000 miles away.” He said, getting up, pulling out a map, and handing it to me.

 

“Oh, thank you, Steven!” I say happily, standing up as well.

 

“No prob Bob… Wait, What is your name anyway?” He asked

 

_ What is my name? _ I suddenly get the idea my name is Lapis...L͠a͠p͠i͠s͠ L͠a͠z͠u͠l͠i͠?  _ Odd, I t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ it was…..I don’t even know. _ My head starts to hurt, like a migraine. _ Not this again. _ I immediately come back out of my thoughts and Steven looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

 

“....Um, it’s L͠a͠p͠i͠s͠, L͠a͠p͠i͠s͠ L͠a͠z͠u͠l͠i͠.”

 

“...Alright, Lapis.” He awkwardly said, “Get home safe, okay.”

 

“Okay...Bye.” I said back, walking away.

 

I can feel his eyes burning on the back of my neck as I walked away, but once I walked out of sight, I heard voices talking to him. I looked at the map once more, finding the right route, and went on my w͠a͠y͠ b͠a͠c͠k͠ h͠o͠m͠e͠.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long journey ahead of her. Next chapter has some head-canon.


	3. The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their she begins. Their she goes, till she drops
> 
> .......
> 
> Their she falls.
> 
> .......
> 
> Wheres she now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the plot.  
> Here comes the plot!  
> HERE COMES THE PLOT!  
> HERECOMESTHEPLOT!!

_ How long have I been out here? It feels like days. _

 

As far as I know, I’ve been walking for hours straight. No food, no water, no nothing. Just me, the road, and what lies ahead. I kept walking in till I can’t. I collapsed on the ground, stomach facing the air.

 

_ How did people travel state to state back then? _

 

It was a mystery to me. I couldn’t t͞͞h͞͞i͞͞n͞͞k͞͞ s͞͞t͞͞r͞͞a͞͞i͞͞n͞͞g͞͞h͞͞t͞͞.  _ Just like that time…. _

 

“Eraaa…” 

 

That sudden pain again.

 

_ Why does that happen every time? _

 

It increases the more I think about it, to the point I yelp in pain and double over, my hand on my head. I feel sick, weak, hopeless, panicked, and vulnerable. No one is out here but me. I’m going to die here without getting anything explained, live a life as a young adult, going to parties, and all that shit.

 

Nothing to do but wither away out of existence…. I close my eyes and drifted off to nothingness.

 

* * *

 

As I wake, the atmosphere feels different. It’s cool, bare, and quiet. My eyes widen and I sit up.

 

I was in what looked to be a prison cell, but the walls were green and, instead of bars, a see-thru wall. Outside of the wall looked to be a hallway.

 

“Wh-what...Where…?” I say, voice cracking and rough. I hear footsteps.

 

_ N͞o͞. N͞o͞t͞ a͞g͞a͞i͞n͞…… _

 

_ What again? _

 

As I think that, the footsteps stop. I look up to see a quite buff woman. She had to be about 5’7 feet tall. She stares at me for a while, until she speaks.

 

“Where did you come from? What was your assignment?” She asked like it was an o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶. Her voice rough but confident.

 

_ O̶r̶d̶e̶r̶…...o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶….. no, don’t do anything stupid like last time. But… What is she talking about? _

 

“Umm, I….don't know…?”

 

She scowled but questions again.

 

“Why were you passed out on the side of the road?”

 

“I uh….was trying to g͠e͠t͠ h͠o͠m͠e͠.”

 

“And where is that?”

 

“...The… the Homeworld District.”

 

“What part?”

 

“Um… theirs parts?”

 

“Don’t question me. If you go to the Homeworld District then you know what part, your assignment, and your area and type code. Now, what’s your code and what’s your assignment?” She spat at me, ordering.

 

“I told you, I don’t know. I just got instructions to go there.”  I say nervously.

 

“Who gave you the instructions!” She yelled in frustration.

 

“I-I…...um a boy, with a group of people. I think they're called the...um, C͎r͎y͎s͎t͎a͎l͎ G͎e͎m͎s͎?”

 

At that, she immediately opened the transparent door and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

 

“What do you know about the Crystal Gems!” She ordered, yelling in my face.

 

“I-I—I don’t know. I just r-ran into th-them. Th-then the boy gave me a map.” I say, voice scared and shaky.

 

“Who is this boy!”

 

“S-Steven.”

 

She dropped me as soon as I answered. I land on my knees, once again like hailing to a king. I let out a small squeal and shook violently.

 

“Here is how we’re going to do this,” She stated angerly. “One, you are going to answer my questions truthfully. Two, N͞o͞ t͞a͞l͞k͞i͞n͞g͞ u͞n͞t͞i͞l͞ i͞n͞s͞t͞r͞u͞c͞t͞e͞d͞ t͞o͞. Three, f͞o͞l͞l͞o͞w͞ e͞v͞e͞r͞y͞ o͞r͞d͞e͞r͞. Four, a͞d͞d͞r͞e͞s͞s͞ m͞e͞ as Captain or ma'am. And five, if you break any rules, you will be p͞u͞n͞i͞s͞h͞e͞d͞ for it. If you resist the punishment then...well you don't want to find out. Got it!”

 

I push myself up in a sitting position and looked up at the woman.”Ye-yes ma’am”

 

“Good, now, get up and follow me.” She o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶s̶ once again

 

I get up weakly as I walk to the Captain. She grabbed my arms, put them behind my back, and handcuffed them. I don’t struggle or resist. She then grabs the chain between the cuffs and starts walking. I follow like a zombie.

 

As we walk, I took in my surroundings. It looked to be a prison of some sort. There were more cells as we passed, all empty. There were also some doors, but not labeled or windows for that matter. 

 

_ I’m I the only prisoner? Where is she taking me?! Calm down, just follow her orders and everything will be fine... _

 

We walk farther until the Captain stops. She puts her hand on a panel and the door opens. We walk into the room. It had a chair facing a glass window into another room. On the other side of the window was one of those tables that cuffed people to hold them down. Next to it was a brain activity machine, but different. This was an interrogation room. She took me inside said room, chained me up, and put something on my temple connected to the machine. 

 

I freak out internally, trying not the resist. _ N̶o̶t̶ a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶. N̶o̶t̶ a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶! N̶O̶T̶A̶G̶A̶I̶N̶! _

 

She left the room and closed the door behind her. I saw her through the window. She pushes a button and a speaker comes on.

 

“Alright, this is an interrogation room, if you haven’t figured it out yet. The device on your head is connected to a t̶r̶u̶t̶h̶ d̶e̶t̶e̶c̶t̶o̶r̶. If you lie, it will shock you. The shock will get progressively worse if you continue to lie. Everything you say will get documented. If you refuse the answer the question, I will personally t̶o̶r̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ you in till I get what I need or till you pass out. Is that clear.”

 

_ OH MY FUCKING GOD, OHMYFUCKINGGOD, WHYME!!!! _

 

Luckily I kept a straight face, mostly. But I was shaking against the table.

 

“Ye-yes, ma’am.” I say hopelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.
> 
> Again......?


	4. Questions come with more questions, but also comes with pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, Questions come with more questions, but also comes with pain.
> 
> Here comes the integration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack, torturing, shots/needles, and signs of Tachypnea.
> 
> Here comes the answers......Well, some. Not major....But important.

And so the questioning began. The questions were easy at first but got progressively harder as it went. She asked me questions like “What’s your age” but she got personal. To personal that my head was hammering. I would groan in pain to the thought of my past. It all was a blur….But the Captain was getting angry and confused.

 

“HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR PAST!” Scratch that, she is FURIOUS.

 

“I-I don’t know...I don’t know anything.”

 

Ding

 

“URGH, fine! Tell me about this ‘Steven’.”

 

“Um…….  seems he was a part of the Crystal Gems, a young boy, and helped me.”

 

Ding

 

“That’s it?”

 

“...yeah..”

 

Arrrt, zzzzap. “Raagr!” Damn medicine….. _ That hurt a lot for the first time. _

 

“Try again.” She coaxes.

 

“rrmrrrr…..He…...I….fought him….and chained his friends up…” I confessed.

 

Ding

 

“Oh really, so your not a t̶r̶a̶i̶t̶o̶r̶,” _ a t̶r̶a̶i̶t̶o̶r̶? _ “That’s good. Now, why did you fight them?”

 

…..

 

“Answer the question or I’ll triple the pain.”

 

_ …..shit, that m͞e͞m͞o͞r͞y͞... _

 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz- I scream in pain as she holds the zap button for 10 seconds. Once she stops, I pant heavy, my vision getting blurrier than before.

 

“TELL.ME.” she o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶s̶.

 

I say nothing.

 

_ Don’t freak out, don’t attack, DON’T FREAK OUT, DON’T FRICKEN ATTACK HER. _

 

“Rrr, you asked for it.” She then came in the room, stopped in front of me, and pulled out a taser.  _ T̶h̶a̶t̶ t̶a̶s̶e̶r̶ l̶o̶o̶k̶s̶ d͠i͠f͠f͠e͠r͠e͠n͠t͠…. _

 

She then pressed a button and turned it on.  _ That n̶o̶i̶s̶e̶ s̶o̶u̶n̶d̶s̶ f͠a͠m͠i͠l͠a͠r͠….. _ But it was too late to go back now. She presses it on my right hips and I scream in pain. Just three seconds later I feel my whole body go slake and the world blacking out. Again.

 

* * *

  
  


_ “You may enter.” _

 

_ “Thank you, Pearl.”I said as I make my way to the room. As I enter, I prepare myself for my assignment. I come to a stop in front of her and saluted. _

 

_ “You called, m͞͞y͞͞ D͞͞i͞͞a͞͞m͞͞o͞͞n͞͞d͞͞?”I say steadily. _

 

_ “Yes, I have a mission for you.” She began. “You are to go manage and lead arrangements for the land my sister has been gifted. You are required to clear all the sea creatures from the oceans and send them off to a different location or dispose of them. Do whatever it takes to complete this task. If Pink orders you to do something, do it without question. A few others with your skill will assist you. Also, you are to stay in an apartment until your work is done. The place is for legal immigrants with no place to go, n͞͞o͞͞ f͞͞a͞͞m͞͞i͞͞l͞͞y͞͞ o͞͞r͞͞ f͞͞r͞͞i͞͞e͞͞n͞͞d͞͞s͞͞. You will fit right in. Is there any questions on your mission?”  _

 

_ “No, m͞͞y͞͞ D͞͞i͞͞a͞͞m͞͞o͞͞n͞͞d͞͞, I will get it done as soon as possible.” _

 

_ “Good. Pearl has documented and sent you everything you need to know on your assignment tablet. Also, there has been a couple abductions happening in the area, so be careful. Start packing up all your things and you will leave tomorrow at 10 am. Good luck.” She finished. _

 

_ I saluted again, bowed, and left. As I entered my room, I laid on my stomach, on the bed, and tears started wetting the pillow. _

 

_ Why Blue Diamond? Why would y̶o̶u̶ d̶o̶ t̶h̶i̶ s̶t̶o̶ m̶e̶? Why would you t̶r̶e̶a̶t̶ me like t̶h̶i̶s̶…..? _

 

* * *

 

As I wake, I hear shouting. I look around and noticed I was in a different room but still cuffed to the table.  _ Shit, I passed out…….. What was that d͠r͠e͠a͠m͠? Where am I? _

 

I hear the Captain's voice along with a pounding sound.

 

“UGH, LISTEN. I NEED ASSISTANCE WITH THIS LAPIS LAZULI. SHE DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT THE SITUATION AND SHE DOESN’T KNOW HER PAST AT ALL. I NEED YOU TO T͎R͎I͎G͎G͎E͎R͎ HER MEMORIES SO I CAN GET THE INFORMATION I NEED. SHE KNOWS SOMETHING I JUST KNOW IT!” Her voice sent chills down my spine.

 

“Mrrag, fine. But it’s not my problem if I can’t get anything. If I use some technology on her, she might get a m̶e̶n̶t̶a̶l̶ p̶r̶o̶b̶l̶e̶m̶s̶ in the future, let alone go i̶n̶s̶a̶n̶e̶. But I don’t want to scar her. Do you want to take that risk?” An unfamiliar voice stated.

 

_ Oooooooh nononononono, I can’t be a l̶a̶b̶ r̶a̶t̶ a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶…..a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶? _

 

“FRICK!” I stout in pain. My head starts buzzing, the sounds from the world muted. All I focus on is the long beeee’ing noise ring in my ears. I close my eyes, breathing rapidly, and body shaking furiously. I try to struggle out of the cuffs, but it wouldn’t budge.

 

Suddenly, I feel hands p͞͞i͞͞n͞͞n͞͞i͞͞n͞͞g͞͞ me down more as I try to wiggle free. The buzzing in my head getting l͞͞o͞͞u͞͞d͞͞e͞͞r͞͞ and l͞͞o͞͞u͞͞d͞͞e͞͞r͞͞. I feel something poke my shoulder. It starts to sting, but the buzzing was getting lower. My body goes numb, my breathing becoming fast and shallow, my head spinning and dizzy, and my heart pounding fast to slow. I start to whimper and cough. There's another stinging, but in my pulse in my arm this time. The person p͞͞i͞͞n͞͞n͞͞i͞͞n͞͞g͞͞ me lets go and I open my eyes slowly. My body calms down and my breathing starting to become slower. I come back to reality slowly. A small figure comes up to me, but I can’t register it. My vision was blurry. The figure speaks in a slow calming but squeaky tone.

 

“-Shhhh, everything's fine. Breathe. Take deep breaths. In through your nose and out your mouth.” The figure instructed.

 

I obey. The world slowly comes to focus a few minutes or so, my heart and breathing becoming normal again. I shift my head to look down at the new person in the room. She had a strange visor on and freckles on her face. Her hair was messy, blonde, cut short and kept up as a triangle. She was wearing the same uniform as the Captain, but green and smaller. I notice that one of her arms was robot-like, but unique. It matched her uniform colors. But heck, she was short. Then, she walked away to what looked to be another arm and set of legs and put them on. She also grabs a water bottle and a pill. She walked other to me and she looked at me in a stern look and spoke.

 

“Open your mouth.” She o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶e̶d̶.

 

I did as I was told. She placed the pill on my tongue.

 

“Drink this.” She said as she put the bottle in my mouth. I drank it empty.

 

“You sure we're thirsty, weren’t you. Jasper,” she said looking to the Captain. “Did you get her anything when you found her?” She questioned.

 

“Um….no.” The blonde sighed at that answer.

 

“You won’t get anything out of her if you starve her the death! Urrg, uncuff her. She needs to eat you dumb ass.” She o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶s̶.

 

“Fine.” At that, she uncuffs the restraints on all my limbs and I fall face first on the ground as they all come undone. I groan in pain.

 

“Don’t let her fall like that! Pick her up! She's too weak to stand by herself!” She o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶s̶ again. 

 

“If you're so concerned about her health, why don’t you help her.” Jasper yells back at her.

 

“Whatever, you don’t know how to take care of your prisoners.” She picked me up bridal style and huffed. “You get things ready, I’ll treat her so she can function properly.” She let out as she carries me out the door and into the hallway.

 

It was silent, apart from her footsteps. She turned a couple hallways then stopped. She put one of the floating fingers to the panel and the door opened. It looked to be a workroom at a school but different. She set me down on a couch and went to the fridge. She puts out more water bottles, closed the fridge, and walked over to me.

 

“Here,” she handed out the bottles to me. “drink as much as you like. Any suggestions on what you want to eat or anything?”

 

I try to say ‘I don’t care what you give me’ but I couldn’t. I started coughing again, doubling over in the pain in my throat and stomach. She pulls out a gadget of some sort and places it between my s͎h͎o͎u͎l͎d͎e͎r͎ b͎l͎a͎d͎e͎s͎ on my b͎a͎c͎k͎. It vibrated and was cold as an ice pack. It instantly stops the pain and I sit up looking confused.  _ What was that?  _

 

“Does that feel better. Are you ok?” She asked in a concerned tone.

 

I nodded

 

“Can you speak?”

 

I try to say ‘yes I can’ but nothing comes out. Just a high pitch whisper.  _ Damn taser. _

 

“Urg, what on earth did she do to you?! You're not even a Crystal Gem as far as we know!” She yells in frustration. I flinch back. She looks at me and sighs.

 

“Whatever. Are mashed potatoes ok?”

 

I nod

 

“Alright, drink as much as you can. Once your health is up, you’ll go back to Jasper if she needs you or come with me for a…...test. Ok.” She says getting, mashed potatoes, heated it up in the microwave. She looks at me for an answer.

 

I nod

 

“Good, if you c̶o̶o̶p̶e̶r̶a̶t̶e̶, things will get better and will be easier on you.”

 

As she waits for the microwave to finish, I chug more water bottles and wait. The gadget still on my back starts getting more comfortable and relaxing. Once I hear the beeping of the microwave and footsteps, I sit up straight and shake the thought of sleep away.

 

“Here you go.” She handed me the bowl. I reached for it and started eating it like a pig. “This is a one-time thing, so don’t expect this anytime soon. This is just to make sure you don’t die on owner watch. Who knows, maybe this is a reward in the future if y̶o̶u̶ f̶o̶l̶l̶o̶w̶ o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶s̶.”

 

I stopped and looked up at her. Confusion written in my face. “Um….Thank you, for doing this.” I say, voice uneven and scratchy.

 

She blushes and looks away. “Yeah, no problem. But don’t thank me. I’m not allowed to give luxury to a prisoner, except if they're on the tip of death. My job is to work with the technical stuff here, but…..” she trailed off, looking guilty. “I have to f̶o̶l̶l̶o̶w̶ o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶s̶. Even if it means doing b͞͞a͞͞d͞͞ t͞͞h͞͞i͞͞n͞͞g͞͞s͞͞ t͞͞o͞͞ o͞͞t͞͞h͞͞e͞͞r͞͞s͞͞..”

 

I look down. “So….your going to t̶o̶r̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ me….?” I say tears welling up in my eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t say that but, in a sense, yes. Jaspers usually doing all that but…” she stops when she hears me sniffing. “Hey now,” she says in a comforting voice. “I’ll try to make it less painful….if possible.” She says, lowering her voice at the end of her sentence.

 

“Okay……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement:
> 
> It will take me a while to write the next chapters.... So enjoy this cliff hanger. The next chapters are the important parts so...I probably will post 1 chapter every 2-4 weeks. Maybe sooner if I'm not busy. It is Thanksgiving Break anyway so.... Yeah. If you like the story line or something, please let be know by giving kudos or comment, if you would like. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Also here's my Tumbler: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cloverzbandit


	5. Questions come with more questions, but also comes with even more pain (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the scientific integration. oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack, torturing, shots/needles, and signs of Tachypnea.

After about 3 hours, my voice was back to normal, most of the pain was gone, got more sleep, and got to eat as much as I can before shit goes down. During the 3 hours, I've come to know my “caretaker.” Her name was Peridot. He said she’s 28 and has an engineering degree but that was about it. She asked me some questions but not too personal as to what the Captain asked. This Peridot doesn’t seem so bad, even though she is going the torture me soon.

 

Me, Peridot, and Jasper walked to a room that looked more of a laboratory. Peridot did say it was a test but this kind of test just looks suspicious. I remember them saying something about “t͎r͎i͎g͎g͎e͎r͎i͎n͎g͎” my memory before the whole….panic situation.

 

“Alright, let’s try this in a different approach. Did Jasper just cuff you to a table with a t̶r̶u̶t̶h̶ d̶e̶t̶e̶c̶t̶o̶r̶ connected to your temple and a shocking device last time?” Peridot questions.

 

“Um...yes….” I say dryly.

 

“Well… this is going to be more of a…. accurate approach. There will be pads on your body connected to wires hooked up to some medicines. It will be uncomfortable and...I need to hold you still just in case something might t͎r͎i͎g͎g͎e͎r͎ a v͎i͎o͎l͎e͎n͎t͎ attempt and/or try to resist…. There will be a punishment later if you don’t answer or answer correctly...” She said a little guilty.

 

“Right, I get it. I’m a prisoner so it makes sense.” I say dry, hugging myself.

 

“Alright, Jasper!” She called.

 

Jasper walked to her side with a box on her shoulder. She handed it to her.

 

“Good luck, if she gets...you know.. then call for me. I’ll be next door listening to the audio.” With that, she left.

 

She sighed and turned to me, still holding the box.

 

“Let’s get started.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Once everything was put on and I was restrained, hell started. She questioned me of my status, home life, the school I attended, etc. I didn't have an answer for those questions. My head was aching while she studies my brain waves each time and continued with no torture or question. Then, Peridot questioned my assignment. Once she asked that, my head was pounding violently. I struggle like a caged animal, while Peridot looked at her medicine and wrote something down. I was shouting for dear life. Once she got what she needed, she put the same gadget on my exposed back, in the same place. After about a minute I calmed down, panting heavily.

 

“You know the answer to that, don’t you? Have you experienced any memories recently in your sleep?”

 

“......yeah…” I say weakly.

 

Ding

 

“What was this memory?”

 

“...I, um….was sent to this office and she gave me a mission to remove the marine life in the ocean her sister was gifted….I was to get an apartment and live their ‘till the mission was done…” I confessed.

 

“Interesting, and who is this ‘she’ that gave you the o̶r̶d̶e̶r̶s̶?”

 

My head started to hurt again but the gadget relaxed my head. “Ah….ummmm, I…….I think B͠l͠u͠e͠…….D͠i͠a͠m͠o͠n͠d͠?” I say uncertainty.

 

Ding

 

She had a look of surprise on her face and wrote down something. Then she continued.

 

“Do you w̫o̫r̫k̫ for B̶l̶u̶e̶ D̶a̶i̶m̶o̶n̶d̶?”

 

That, that was the spark. A shot of anger arose. I growled viciously and started struggling again. This time the gadget wasn’t helping. I close my eyes.

 

_ How could she? How could she? HOW COULDSHE?! HOWCOULDSHE?! HOWCOULDSHE?! HOWCOULDSHE?! HOWCOULDSHE?! HOWCOULDSHEDOTHISTOME?!  SHESUPPOSEDTO- _

 

Like last time, my breathing getting fast and shallow. My body started trembling. My heart pounding. My hearing muted by the beeeee’ ing in my head once again. Strong hands held me down. The the same poke and sting in the same area. But this time, this time was different. My brain shuts down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuarg. yelp....
> 
> Next chapter is important. Stay toned.


	6. Dream back to when...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash by flash...
> 
> Memory by memory....
> 
> Lets think back to when things were different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Past abuse, trauma, and mention of suicide

_ ……. _

 

_ No…… _

 

_ This…...can’t….be…… _

 

_ …..Happening!? _

 

_ There I laid on my knees, on the floor of my house. Crying, screaming, and pleading for dear life. _

 

_ “No no no….Please...I can’t…..” And there I break down at the scene of my parents' deaths. _

 

-eep!

 

* * *

__

 

_ The police find me breaking down over my parent's bodies and try to calm me down. They took me to the hospital to clean all the scars on me. One leaving a permanent scar on myu͎p͎p͎e͎r͎ b͎a͎c͎k͎, between m͎y͎ s͎h͎o͎u͎l͎d͎e͎r͎ b͎l͎a͎d͎e͎s͎. They take me to an orphanage in New Jersey, away from my home in Hawaii. There I stay, getting educated and scolded by the adults. They schedule all the days I go to therapy. Each time ending with tears shed. They check on me constantly, So I won’t l̶o̶s̶e̶m̶y̶ m̶i̶n̶d̶, have another panic attack, and make me eat…. I took pills for my mental health, my depression, my insomnia, my nightmares, my asthma, my breathing problems, my…… well, my well-being. The list could go on. They did everything they could, but nothing was enough. I was h͠e͠l͠p͠l͠e͠s͠s͠….u͠s͠e͠l͠e͠s͠s͠ even. I would either d͠i͠e͠ from my health….. or m͠y͠s͠e͠l͠f͠. _

 

_ I was too young for all of this. I’m only 6….. This….This shouldn’t happen at that time of age.  _

 

_ Tears fall as I was lost in thought…. _

 

_ W̶h̶y̶ m̶e̶? _

 

Beep-Beep!

 

* * *

__

 

_ I was 13 the day come. I got fostered...but not adopted. It was very hard to get used to, especially when you have anxiety attacks and new surroundings that are unfamiliar. The couple that fostered me helped a lot. I go to school, to better my education, and joined the swim team for a hobby. My life was looking up for me. _

 

Beep-Beep...

 

* * *

__

 

_ I was 22 when I graduated from college. I had a Marine biology degree and competed for the swimmer Olympic once. I got first place. I had saved lots of money for my own house and car. I moved back to Hawaii to put use to my degree and swimmer abilities. My life was looking up for me. _

 

Beep-Beep...

 

* * *

__

 

_ As I finished reading the letter, tears were filling my eyes. My foster dad had died in a car accident. My foster mother requested me to v̸͟͞i̸͟͞s̸͟͞i̸͟͞t̸͟͞. I accepted, told my boss for time off, and packed my things. _

 

Beep-Beep!

 

* * *

__

 

_ My foster mom was a mess, to put it shortly. I comforted her the best I could but nothing seemed to work. Countless breakdowns, crying at night, and passing out from crying and exhaustion. I stayed for a month. Her sisters would come to check on her but they were too busy with their businesses to care, except Pink. Yellow would drop her off for a sleepover but she didn’t stay too long. She couldn’t take care of herself, let alone another human being younger than her. But I did the best I could of taking care of them, even though Pink’s 3 years younger than me. _

 

_ But the concerning thing was the change in personality. One moment she’s motherly and the next, she’s broken and abusive. It was mostly through words but by the end of some arguments, I would get beaten. Each ending in bloodshed and/or bruises. _

 

Beep-Beep!

 

* * *

__

 

_ “You are not going anywhere!” She shouted, Pinning me to the wall. _

 

_ “Wh-why are you doing this! I have to leave! This has gone too far!” I cry out. _

 

_ “I take you in and this is how you repay me! I’m giving you an opportunity here! This job will get you results!” _

 

_ “It’s not always about money, Blue!” _

 

_ “If you won’t be willing to take my offer, I’ll make you!” _

 

_ “Please don’t do this Mrs. Diamond! You're better than this! Don’t let your grief and the alcohol get to your head!” I plead, tears running down my cheeks. _

 

_ “You asked for it.” She then pulls out a s̸͟͞t̸͟͞r̸͟͞a̸͟͞n̸͟͞g̸͟͞e̸͟͞ t̸͟͞a̸͟͞s̸͟͞e̸͟͞r̸͟͞ and pushes it in on my now exposed s̸͟͞c̸͟͞a̸͟͞r̸͟͞, on my b̸͟͞a̸͟͞c̸͟͞k̸͟͞. I cry out, Dropping to the floor- _

 

_ “Your all mine now…” and I black out. _

 

**BEEP-BEEP!Bee...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof


	7. A Daze

I wake up to the sound of loud, fast-rapid, beeping. I open my eyes to see Peridot’s very blurry face. I blink slowly a couple times. _ Are z’ose t͠e͠a͠r͠s͠ in my eyes?......Am I sweating!? _ I feel something pressed in different places on my body. I try to move but it feels like I’m frozen in place. I look down sleepily. I wore my blue bra with a horizontally cut diamond and short bikini like bottoms with the other half of it, the skirt part of it was removed. I was held up in the air with green encircling me. Her robotic-flouting-fingers were poking my arms pulse, chest, thighs,u̶p̶p̶e̶r̶ b̶a̶c̶k̶, lower back, and my forehead. Some pads spread around my torso, waist, and back; All connected to different medicines. I also feel vibrations and heat on my s̶c̶a̶r̶. I start to freak out, but something calms me instantly that I f͠o͠r͠g͠e͠t͠ what I just d̴r̴e̴a̴m̴t̴ of. The beeping subsides. I look to Peridot with heavy eyelids.

 

“Can you hear me?” Peridot asks, lowering me down to a recliner. The green vanishing away.

 

My body slumps against it. I blink slowly up at her. “Mmmhm,” I slump my head to the side and open and close my mouth, like I’m eating something with my mouth open. “Waz go’en on?”

 

“Just getting some data when you were sleeping.” Peridot said, moving her robotic fingers away from my body and typed something on the neon green screen on the table beside her. 

 

“Hmhmmm, ‘kay…..Wait, wah” I slur, looking up at her confused. The blurriness subsiding.  _ She looked...sad? _

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I just got some heart ratings and….other important stuff.” She said nervously.

 

“M’kay….? What did yu’ find out?”

 

“...I’ll…. tell you later. The s̫h̫o̫t̫ needs to wear off….. so you can communicate and think properly.”

 

“Wah shot, ‘m fine….”

 

“I beg to differ. Now, sit up and let's get this machinery off you. Don’t move.” She ordered.

 

I did as instructed and stared into s͞͞p͞͞a͞͞c͞͞e͞͞. I come back when Peridot caught me from falling forward.

 

“Jeez, have you ever had a sleep shot before?” She said; while carrying me bridal style and walking out of the room to the hallway.

 

“Nah…” I burying my face into her chest and close my eyes. Peridot slows down.

 

“Are you going to fall asleep or something?” she said, sounding flustered.

 

“Maybe…You did ‘says a sleep shot... Soooo ‘m sleepy. You did this to me.” I muffle into her chest.

 

“Well… I guess, but I needed to see if I could get answers while you were dreaming…..And…..I did.” She continued to walk.  _ Why does she sound sullen? _

 

“Alright...Where you take’en me?”

 

“Your cel͞͞l.”

 

“Awww man….”

 

“Your quite relaxed and carefree when you're on something.” Peridot observed.

 

“Oh yeah….well….don’t get used to it.” I say, muffled, heat rising in my cheeks. I bury my face more into her chest.

 

_ Strange…. _

 

She stops. “Here you are, your cell. I would put you in a different cell that fits your needs but Jasper is not that easy going with her prisoners.” I look at the cel͞͞l͞͞. _ It looks like the same one when I got here. _

 

“I don’t even get a bed or toilet.” I whined.

 

“Well, as I said, I can’t give luxury to prisoners unless they're on the tip of death.”

 

“Damn….When is shower time? Is there a schedule?” I question.

 

She puts me down and holds my w̫r̫i̫s̫t̫. Then she opens the cell with her other hand. She looks back at me guilty.

 

“If you were to question and talk to Jasper like this, she would punish you, you know.” She sighed. “But yes, there is a schedule for all your needs to live. I can’t say though. Jasper has your schedule, not me.” She finishes and pushes me in the cell. “Now get some rest and don’t act like this around Jasper, ok.” 

 

“Okay…”

 

“Also, if you have an emergency, press that button.” she points to it. “And here’s your skirt part of your suit, a tank top, and shorts.” She hands me the fold up clothes and closes the transparent wall to lock me in. She turns and leaves down the hall.

  
I watch her leave. _ How am I going to s̸͟͞u̸͟͞r̸͟͞v̸͟͞i̸͟͞v̸͟͞e̸͟͞ this? _ I put on the jean shorts and the tank top, leaving the skirt on the floor, and I curl up in the corner and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile to post. I gotten a little writers block with the in-coming chapters (Foreshadowing and all).
> 
> Also, if you haven't seen my works, I posted an angsty fic called Need you if yea wanna check that out. 
> 
> Have a wonderful New Year everyone!
> 
> (what she's wearing in the beginning-https://66.media.tumblr.com/0aca81a27493858a29921870a7fdb59b/tumblr_osq2uq0al91wpa3sxo1_400.png 
> 
> And the end- http://rileys-  
> universe.tumblr.com/image/174518224404
> 
> I didn't draw these. Artwork credited to their respective owners. These outfits we're based on what Lapis was wearing. It's JUST the outfit, not the apprentice of the body.)


	8. Let's talk personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot reveals important information....?

Days and days went by slowly. Jasper or Peridot would take me to an interrogation room with lots of medicines, to calm me down. They would question me more about the ‘Crystal Gem’ and anything I can recall of my past. But today was different. Peridot shared her findings on me that day I was put to sleep.

 

I was in the normal position and clothing of getting interrogated and tortured; cuffed down to a table and machines connected by cords, that were patched onto my body.

 

“Alright, I have some theories and information for your past. If it gets too intense, please tell me so I can calm you down properly. If what I’m saying is correct, wrong, or you don’t know, tell me. Got it?” Peridot said sternly, pulling out a green screen to read off of.

 

“U-um….okay.” I say, unsure.

 

“Ok then, First of all, your code name is Lapis Lazuli 615xl. You were a high ranking class in the Diamond District, section Blue. This means you are well t͎r͎u͎s͎t͎e͎d͎ and did your t͎a͎s͎k͎ correctly by 99% completion and accuracy. You also have a g͎i͎f͎t͎ that makes you superior than others. I theorized you are skilled with the subject of oceanic themes, like a degree in Marine biology and/or swimming. Your boss or superior, Blue Diamond, assigned you to clear marine life in an underwater environment. Does that make sense? Is it ringing any bells?” Peridot said, looking up at me for any signs of emotion.

 

I proceed what was said. It was similar to that dream I had…. _B͠u͠t͠ s͠o͠m͠e͠t͠h͠i͠n͠g͠ w͠a͠s͠ m͠i͠s͠s͠i͠n͠g͠._ My head was starting to ache, but I ignore it. “Um, I think so. I remember some parts of what you said.”

 

“Which parts?”

 

“The parts about my abilities and my assignment.” I reply.

 

“So you do have a degree in Marine biology and a skilled swimmer?”

 

“As I recall, yes.”

 

“Good.” Peridot turned around on the rolling chair and pulled up another green screen and typed. “Do you know what college you were in by any chance?”

 

I ponder for a second. “Not really.” Peridot continuous to type before turning back to face me.

 

“Alright, this is a piece of information that may u̶p̶s̶e̶t̶ you. You ready?”

 

I nodded

 

“This is a lot of personal stuff so please tell me if you start to panic…..” She said worriedly and pleadingly.

 

She held up the green screen and read off it again.

 

“Throughout your childhood, you lived in an adoption center because of the d̶e̶a̶t̶h̶ of both p̶a̶r̶e̶n̶t̶s̶.” She stopped and looked at me.

 

I was r͠e͠c͠a͠l͠l͠i͠n͠g͠ the scene of my parents' death again. The cause. The pain. The blood. The….. life slowly fading in their eyes. I start to tear up but not panic. Peridot quickly snaps me out of it by putting the vibrating gadget on my s͎h͎o͎u͎l͎d͎e͎r͎ b͎l͎a͎d͎e͎s͎ and moved it around, causing me to squirm and tighten my back in delight. She waits until my tears and weak rapid heartbeat stops.

 

“Would you like me to continue?” She said, pulling the gadget between my s͎h͎o͎u͎l͎d͎e͎r͎ b͎l͎a͎d͎e͎s͎, to rest on my s͎c͎a͎r͎.

 

“Yes….please continue….” I straightened up and looked to Peridot expectantly. She nodded and looks back at her screen.

 

“You continued to live in the adoption center until you were 13. You were fostered by a….couple. At this time, you went to school and soon graduated from college. Once you were around 22, you moved back to Hawaii to put your job at use for a couple of years. You continued with your life in till your foster mother asked you to come v̸͟͞i̸͟͞s̸͟͞i̸͟͞t̸͟͞; due to her husband's death in a car accident....” She looks up at me again. “Are you okay?”

 

 _Oh no._ I shook my head no. I was starting to panic. The heart rate medicine started beeping faster. Peridot quickly came other and told me to breathe. I do so, but it wasn't enough. The buzzing in my ears started again. Peridot then pressed a few buttons near where I was. The table started to vibrate and warmth overtook my b͎a͎c͎k͎s͎i͎d͎e͎. She also started playing wave sounds and the room's lights went blue with it having flowing movements, like an ocean.

 

The buzzing and beeping subsided. I take deep breaths, as per Peridot's instructions, and calmed down in a matter of minutes.

 

“Can you hear me?” she asks, quickly walking over to me and looking me straight in the eyes. I turned my head to the side, looking away from the direct eye contact, face flushing a bit.

 

“Yes. I'm fine now.” I say flatly.

 

Peridot turns my head to look at her straight in the eyes. “N̶o̶, your not. You’ve been through h̶e̶l̶l̶ as far as I know. All of this….this, t̶r̶a̶u̶m̶a̶… Do you have any idea how s̸͟͞h̸͟͞e̸͟͞ a̸͟͞b̸͟͞u̸͟͞s̸͟͞e̸͟͞d̸͟͞ y̸͟͞o̸͟͞u̸͟͞, how m̸͟͞a̸͟͞n̸͟͞i̸͟͞p̸͟͞u̸͟͞l̸͟͞a̸͟͞t̸͟͞i̸͟͞v̸͟͞e̸͟͞ s̸͟͞h̸͟͞e̸͟͞ was to y̸͟͞o̸͟͞u̸͟͞, and how they m̸͟͞i̸͟͞s̸͟͞u̸͟͞n̸͟͞d̸͟͞e̸͟͞r̸͟͞s̸͟͞t̸͟͞o̸͟͞o̸͟͞d̸͟͞ you!” Peridot yelled, angry but concerned. I stare at her confused, worried, a little scared, and other feelings I c̶a̶n̶'t̶ d̶e̶s̶c̶r̶i̶b̶e̶. Tears started to show in Peridot’s eyes. She pulled back and turned her back on me. “H…..how are you so oblivious and ok with this…?” she said in a weak and shaky voice. “How am **_I_ ** still ok with this…?” she said looking down at her robotic hands and fingers, shaking.

 

I d͠i͠d͠n͠'t͠ k͠n͠o͠w͠ what to s͠a͠y͠. Time s̶t̶o̶p̶p̶e̶d̶ at this moment. I hear Peridot sniff. _How can she k͠n͠o͠w͠ and r͠e͠l͠a͠t͠e͠ to t͠h͠i͠s͠..? Has she-_

 

Suddenly, the door slammed open, causing both of us to jump in surprise and quickly look at the door. It was Jasper…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to post. I got Writers block, so I'm taking a break. I don't have much time to write because of school. So...I'll be taking a few months off. Sorry for the cliffhanger. （￣へ￣）
> 
> hiatus sucks. ಥ_ಥ
> 
> Edit: Hey guys! If you haven't noticed, I have made some changes in all the chapters. I fixed grammatical errors and spiced up the way things are said. Also, I put a new tag, hint hint.


	9. Change of pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Enjoy and happy Gay Liberation day!!

Ever since Peridot told me part of my past, things changed, in an agonizing way. Jasper would beat and electrocute me two times a day. For weeks, Peridot was nowhere to be seen. I was worried, but I didn't know why. For me though, I was in rough shape. Jasper was the only person I saw throughout the days. She'd come, torture me, leave for an hour, come with little food and a bathroom break, leave again, come back 4 hours later, torture me again, give little food again and another bathroom break/shower time,  and the cycle continued over and over. 

 

I have cuts and scabs everywhere on my body, along with dried blood and bruises. Jasper really knows how to torture people. Some of her visits, she would interrogate me about all I know on the Crystal Gems, which wasn’t much. All I could tell her was that I was trapped, stored for years, and about each team members characteristics and presumably personality. She still didn't believe me though, which caused more pain. I would cry and scream for it to stop, but it didn't. No one would save me from this hell.

 

However, after weeks of being absent, Peridot came to my cell, but something was amiss. She was colder and emotionless, like losing one's soul. She looks lost, sad, angry, pissed, and….scared?  _ What could be making her scared? _

 

* * *

 

“Peridot 5XG!” Jasper yelled, angrily, running towards her. Peridot looked terrified. She backs up, away from Jasper, and desperately wiped her face clear of tears, but they wouldn't stop. Jasper pinned her against the wall, looking down at her, angry yet concerned. I was paralyzed, confused, and worried. What just happened?  _ What was that about?! What's she going to do?! _

 

“Remember who took you in and cared for you. Don't you dare question her beliefs and decisions! Follow your orders!” she yelled, yet soft and caring.

 

Peridot stiffened. Jasper quickly put both hands on her wrists and pulled her robotic hands off. Once Jasper put them aside, she pulled out handcuffs from her pockets. 

 

_ She's cuffing Peridot….?! _

 

Once Jasper does, Peridot looked ashamed, looking down sullenly, and slid down the wall defeatedly sitting down. Jasper watched expectantly and took it as her submission. Jasper smirked wickedly, kneeling down and took her other robotic legs off.

 

As this unfolds, I was shocked, speechless, of what Peridot was doing, of what Jasper was doing.

 

Jasper stood up. “That's a good Peridot. And DON'T forget it.” she sternly spoke, turning to me. “That goes for you too, prisoner.” she turns back to Peridot, still on the floor but hugging her knees, shaking slightly, and head down. “Get up 5xg, follow me.” Peridot looked up and compiled to her order. “And you,” I turned my attention to Jasper again. “I'll be back. Be ready for your punishment.” Jasper let out like poison in her mouth. Jasper walked to the door, Peridot following sadly behind, and left by pressing her hand on the pad to close and lock the door. Then, a very loud high pitched noise rang through the room.

 

_ Great, not that sound punishment…. What the hell was that freakout? Heck, why did she just let Jasper dominate her like that?! _

 

….

 

_ What would happen if she didn't corroborate and what is Jasper going to do to her? _

 

The noise was unbearable that I couldn't think anymore. So, I just hung there on the restrained table and waited for my punishment, even though I didn't know what I did wrong.

 

* * *

“Where is the Crystal Gem’s base located.” Peridot order in an emotionless tone, pulling out a green screen and using one of her robotic fingers like a pen.

 

“Ummm...why do you ask?” I look up at her from my sitting position, through the transparent wall.

 

“Don’t question an order.” She pressed something that caused my cell to send shockwaves around the cell. It shocked my entire body, causing me to scream in pain. I fall on my side, panting heavily. “Now, where is the Crystal Gem’s base located.” She repeated. I take a minute to collect myself.

 

“Mmhm, somewhere in Beach City…” I groan out, sitting in a sitting position again.

 

“Describe it.”

 

“Uhm….by a beach. As I remember…”

 

“And..”

 

“...that’s it.”

 

She shocked me again. Once again screaming, breathing heavily, and falling to the ground.  _ That's going to hurt in a few hours. _

 

“Tell me the scenery, in detail.” She orders.

 

_ She’s acting like Jasper. _ I make a few small whimpers and groans as I sit up once again. “It...it was a beach house built into a hill.” I let out exhaustedly.

 

“Anything else that would be useful.”

 

…

 

“Lazuli,  _ don't _ make me knock you out.” She warned.

 

“It….also has a warehouse or maybe a lighthouse at the at the top of the hill...and...um..” I fidget with my fingers and look up at Peridot. Her fingers were hovering over the electrocute button, looking down at me expectantly. ”....there's an ancient figure carved in the hill…” I say guilty, rubbing my hand on my arm and biting my lip.

 

“Good. Once I process this information, we’re going there. Whether you like it or not.”

 

“Okay..” I say with a sigh.

 

“And for your reward of this valuable information, you can walk around the ship more freely.” she then opened the cell wall. “Just don't go into any rooms or break out. This will test your loyalty to your superiors.” She turned to leave. Once she disappeared, I got on my feet. And immediately fell down. I slide to the wall and helped myself up. 

 

_ I need to warn Steven.  _

_ By how? _

_ There has to be some device around here somewhere...right? _

_ I guess I should look around to see if I can recognize anything...maybe. _

 

I move slowly out the door, looking around.  _ Now, what room would have some communication device?...... _

 

_ The workroom? Definitely…. I remember seeing something familiar in their….called the...something, no, crying stone? Yea, something like that. _

_ But how do I get into the workroom? _

 

I look down at my clothes, still wearing the tank top and shorts Peridot gave me weeks ago. They took all the things I had on me I didn't know I had. Including the chains. I look back at my cell.

 

_ I should probably wear my skirt.   _

  
I walk back to my cell and took off my tank top and shorts; replacing it with my shirt.  _ Alright, let's go find that workroom _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't known yet, This is discontinued because I’ve lost my interest in it. Sorry if you were interested in this fic. If you were curious, I'll comment on the storyline or what I was leading to if a number of people ask for it. If not, that is fine.
> 
> Also, I've posted three one chapter fics if you like my writing. I'm in the middle of writing fics with multipal chapters right now so I'll post them when I got them figured out or finished. It will take months, so don't think they'll show in a week or two. Thank you for your interest in this! I appreciate it!
> 
> Here is my Tumblr if your interested-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cloverzbandit


End file.
